<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flambé by Music_is_life_2788</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387046">Flambé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_is_life_2788/pseuds/Music_is_life_2788'>Music_is_life_2788</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AroAce Jaster, Aromantic Arla Fett, Aromantic Jaster, Asexal Jaster, Asexual Jango Fett, Clan Tille AroAce Fic Exchange, Cooking is Not as easy as it sounds, Don't let Jango in the kitchen, Fire, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, How do people do tags?, Jango is a Chaos Gremlin, Jango is a child, Jaster is tired, Stuff gets set on fire, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_is_life_2788/pseuds/Music_is_life_2788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaster learns early that he should never, ever let Jango into the kitchen unsupervised</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arla Fett &amp; Jango Fett &amp; Jaster Mereel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clan Tille Stans 2021 Ace/Aro Spec SW Valentine's Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flambé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_tille/gifts">arson_tille</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Massive kudos to MultiFandomTrash_1304 for listening to me whine about this, reading it over to make sure it makes sense, and coming up with the title. More massive kudos to SiladhielLithvirax for also doing a reading-coherency check, and offering me some incredibly helpful advice about how to make it flow better. All other mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaster released a sigh as he entered his quarters, the voices of his advisers still ringing in his ears as he made his way to his study, pausing to glance into Arla’s room as he passed. She was laying on her bed, music playing through her headset as she studied what appeared to be her astronavigation notes. Smiling to himself as he continued on, he noted that Jango wasn’t in his room as he entered his study, quickly approaching the armor stand he had set up in an out-of-the-way corner and stripping off the majority of his armor. That done, he turned to his desk, and the stack of datapads that - somehow - seemed to have grown in the handful of hours since he’d left that morning.</p>
<p>  Dropping into his chair and picking up the datapad at the top of the stack, he allowed his mind to wander as he considered his children. Arla and Jango seemed to have adjusted well to their new circumstances, for which he could only credit the mind healers he had insisted they see. They had both settled into school, made friends, and taken to their respective training regimes with only a small amount of argument - something he was relieved about, especially when it came to Arla. He’d heard some horror stories about what his verd’e had suffered through when their ad’e had been teenagers.</p>
<p>  Jaster felt a shiver run down his spine, and resolutely turned his mind to Jango, who was so incredibly smart that Jaster could barely swallow the pride that welled up whenever he thought about it, even with the fact that his personality could be described as “cranky porcupine” on a typical Taungsday. The mind healers had assured him that Jango would calm down with time, but Jaster wasn’t all that worried - at least the boy felt comfortable enough to give him - and everyone else in the general vicinity - attitude.</p>
<p>  Sighing, Jaster shifted in his chair until he was more comfortable before turning his attention to the ‘pad in his hands, a report from one of the outermost settlements on Concord Dawn, reporting Death Watch’s latest movements, quickly becoming absorbed until….</p>
<p>Smoke. Fire.</p>
<p>  Jaster’s head jerked up from the report he’d been reading, dropping the datapad and rising from his desk before the thought had fully formed in his mind, striding quickly from his office and angling his body towards the kitchen. As he moved, he tried to rationalize - Arla knew what to do in case of accidental fire, and Jango had never expressed any degree of interest in the kitchen, much more interested in hanging around the training yards or getting into mischief with his friends - but he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of a pending catastrophe as he rounded the corner into the kitchen-</p>
<p>  Time slowed to a crawl as Jaster stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, stunned into stillness by the chaos in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>  The kitchen was full of smoke, half the stove on fire from what appeared to be a botched attempt at cooking tiingilar, and standing directly in front of the flames with a knife in hand and cackling-</p>
<p>  Time restarted as Jaster lunged forward, snatched Jango around the waist, and hustled back away from the fire. He quickly dropped Jango into a chair at the small kitchen table, pulling the knife away from Jango and dropping it on the kitchen table as he did, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and quickly used it to smother the flames. Heart racing in his chest, Jaster turned and dropped to his knees in front of a sauce-splattered Jango, doing a quick check for burns even as he demanded, “Are you hurt? What were you thinking, using the stove without supervision? Where is Arla?”</p>
<p>  As if mere mention of her name had summoned her, there was a thundering from the hall before Arla appeared, fire extinguisher in hand, and announced, “I smell smoke! What’s going on?” Her eyes quickly landed on the stove - now covered in residue from the extinguisher - before darting to Jango, still laughing like a fool, though no longer holding the knife he’d been using to chop up vegetables. “What. Happened?”</p>
<p>  Jaster, satisfied that Jango hadn’t been burned and heart rate slowly returning to normal, drawled out, “It seems Jag’ika has developed an interest in cooking, and instead of asking for help, he decided to give it a go by himself.” Jango stopped laughing, puffing up with all the injured dignity of a tooka kit.</p>
<p>  “It’s not like it’s hard - even Arla can do it!” Ignoring his ori’vod’s sound of offense, Jango continued, “And besides, you guys have been busy, with the council and training and everything, so I wanted to do something. There’s no point in it if you’re helping me.” He nodded sharply, as if to close the matter.</p>
<p>  Jaster sent a quelling look in Arla’s direction, sensing the blistering remark on the tip of her tongue, before turning to smile at Jango. “Jag’ika, that was very kind of you, but for my aging heart, let me teach you first? Then perhaps there will be less of a chance of fire.”</p>
<p> Jango sighed, deeply put upon in the way only an 8 year old could be, but nodded. Suddenly, he brightened. “Can you teach me now? I really want to learn how to make tiingilar, and it’s almost time for food anyway!” He smiled, showing off a gap where he’d lost a tooth the week before. Jaster smiled back, heart melting, and pushed all thoughts of work out of his mind. It could wait.</p>
<p>  “Of course, ad’ika. But first, let’s clean you up, and then up this mess, shall we?” He turned to Arla, adding, “You should stay too, Arla. You can help us, and you should know how to make the Mereel family tiingilar too, anyway. Your studies can wait for a while.”</p>
<p>  Arla nodded, blushing faintly. “Why don’t you help him out while I get started here? He’s gonna need it,” She paused, glanced around the kitchen again, before she finished, “and it’s not like this isn’t gonna take a while.” Jaster nodded, standing up and gesturing Jango ahead of him, and gently knocked his head against Arla’s as he passed her in the doorway to head down the hall.</p>
<p>*2 Hours Later*</p>
<p>  Jaster finished drying his hands, stomach grumbling, and walked into the sitting room and smothering a smile. At the other end of the room, Jango and Arla were scuffling over the data-menu from the kitchens, arguing over what to order and why the others choice was stupid. Ka’ra, he was so lucky to have these two. Yeah, they had their bad moments, and he would probably always be baffled by the fact that Jango was, apparently, completely incapable in the kitchen even with one competent adult and one  mostly-competent teenager guiding him. But all-in-all, he couldn’t have chosen better children, and he knew they’d make him more proud than he could imagine.</p>
<p>  Shaking his head, he crossed his arms loosely and said, “Okay, the latest disaster has been cleaned up and the air purifiers are running, so if you two are finished arguing over what to get, we can call and order dinner.” Jango and Arla froze comically, forcing Jaster to smother another smile, before quickly separating from each other and trying to pretend they hadn’t just been bickering over the relative superiority of nerf steak to other proteins. Jaster walked over and plucked the data-menu out of Arla’s grasp, quickly checking what each of his wild, wilful, wonderful ad’e had put in the order tab before adding his own dinner, and submitting the order. Tucking the menu-pad away, he called over his shoulder, “Why don’t you two choose a holo to watch?” and laughed quietly as he heard the bickering start again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not gonna say Jango doesn't learn to cook until he has Boba, but.....</p>
<p>Also, in my universe, nothing horrible happens to Arla, as you can see, and Jaster lives a long, happy life surrounded by his family, friends, and assorted verd'e.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>